KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as neededto provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Role on Project Douglas K. Trask University of Iowa Principal Investigator Larry W. Oberley University of Iowa Sponsor Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. l~| Yes l~l No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Page 2 Number pages consecutively atthebottom throughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Trask, Douglas, Keith The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT